


to get through this night

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They are too soft, too much fluff to even count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “I think I’m afraid,” Hinata admitted, even if his mind was telling him not to admit it, to hide it away and never speak on it again. “Afraid of a repeat of last time.”“Afraid?” Kageyama asked, sipping his milk again. “What do you have to be afraid of?”Hinata tilted his head in confusion at the question. “What?”Kageyama shrugged, looking down at his feet. “You’re taking better care of yourself now, right? So, what do you have to be afraid of?”orKageyama and Hinata are awake when they shouldn't be on the day before their first Spring Interhigh game during their third year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	to get through this night

**Author's Note:**

> this is .. so very self-indulgent. just miles of fluff. i will eat it.

The first thing Hinata noticed was that Kageyama was no longer beside him.

It was the night before their first game of Spring Interhigh in their third year, Hinata unable to sleep. Perhaps it was nervousness, or maybe the subtle lack of Kageyama Tobio right next to him, he wasn't sure.

Hinata sat up from his futon, a bit drowsy from having to lay on it for so long in such a dark room. He scanned the room with the little vision he had, eyes searching upon his teammates for his setter.

He frowned, only able to spot Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Tsukishima upon his underclassmen that slept soundly through the night.

Hinata wondered how he didn't hear Kageyama get up when he wasn't even sleeping to begin with. Perhaps Kageyama was being nimble, as if he assumed Hinata was asleep and didn't want to wake him.

Hinata sighed, deciding against the idea of going back to sleep (that, mind you, he wasn't even getting in the first place). He silently stood up from his futon and walked passed his slumbering teammates, opening the door as quietly as he could.

Now out of the room, he no longer minded the sounds that he made and yawned in the hallway, looking straight at the bathroom.

It was clear Kageyama wasn't there, the light switch off with no apparent sounds coming from inside the room. Hinata strolled towards the kitchen, where he could see a small source of yellow light from.

He peeked from around the corner, hiding from whatever being laid present in the kitchen, holding his breath. What if whoever was in the kitchen was trying to steal their food?

Then, he heard a slight humming noise. With Hinata’s curiosity taking the best of him, he swallowed his fears and looked straight at the person in the kitchen.

Hinata put a hand to his mouth, stifling the gasp he let out. It was Kageyama, drinking what seemed like warm milk from a frog mug, humming to himself as he stared at the window inside of the kitchen.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight, the domesticity of it all making him feel soft. Sure, they were just in a hotel in Tokyo, but the setting of it only reminded Hinata of home.

He could go up to Kageyama right now, hug him from behind and ask why he was awake at such an hour. That was, if they were in their shared apartment and lived with a cat and a shiba inu.

But, they weren't. They weren't even in a relationship, and Hinata’s crush on Kageyama was something he wanted to keep in until the end of time. Kageyama didn’t seem interested in anything other than volleyball, and so did Hinata, but his feelings for Kageyama hit him harder than a volleyball ever had.

Hinata huffed, he couldn’t just stand there like a creep and stare at Kageyama’s back for the whole night. Eventually, Kageyama would find out about his presence, and it’d be completely awkward for the two of them.

It was better for Hinata to announce his presence instead of surprising Kageyama. He knew Kageyama wouldn’t appreciate him just staring and not saying anything.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hinata asked as softly as he possibly could to not frighten Kageyama.

Kageyama only hummed, seemingly not frightened by Hinata. Not bothering to look back, Hinata approached him. “I assume you couldn’t, either?” Kageyama asked back.

Hinata chuckled lightly nodding as he leaned against the fridge. “Yeah, things are a little… scary? Especially considering what happened last Spring Interhigh.”

Hinata noticed as Kageyama raised an eyebrow, now looking at Hinata, scanning his body as if he was looking for something wrong. They both knew what happened on that day, what it meant for their partnership, and Hinata knew he’d never forget the moment he fell on court.

“Are you nervous?” Kageyama asked, sipping from his frog mug as he awaited Hinata’s answer.

Hinata wasn’t sure why he replied so earnestly. “A little,” he responded. He let out a tiny breath, crossing his arms. “You?”

“Dumbass, I don’t get nervous,” Kageyama huffed.

Hinata giggled. “Of course you don’t, all admirable _ vice captain.” _

Kageyama rolled his eyes, amusement clear in his eyes. “Don’t tease me,  _ ace.”  _ He shot back.

Hinata grinned, looking out the window Kageyama looked out of prior to him announcing his presence in the room to him. “You drink milk when you can’t sleep?” Hinata asked, glancing at the frog mug and Kageyama’s eyes that seemed to match the sky right outside.

Kageyama shrugged. “Just when I’m stressed, is all,” he replied. He shoved the mug at Hinata. “Are you… Do you need some?”

Hinata smiled at Kageyama’s awkward offer, shaking his head. “It’s okay. Just need to get some things out of my head.”

Kageyama hummed. “Well, here I am. Tell me what you need to get out.”

“Eh?” Hinata asked, surprised by Kageyama’s sudden offer to talk. “Butー”

“It’s fine,” Kageyama interjected. “I’m here. You can say whatever.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What’s making you so concerned tonight, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Never mind, don’t tell me anything. I’m going back to bed.”

Hinata snorted, Kageyama not moving from his spot despite the words he just said. Hinata let out a shaky breath, once again looking at the sky. It was more comforting than anything besides Kageyama's presence at the moment.

“I think I’m afraid,” Hinata admitted, even if his mind was telling him not to admit it, to hide it away and never speak on it again. “Afraid of a repeat of last time.”

“Afraid?” Kageyama asked, sipping his milk again. “What do you have to be afraid of?”

Hinata tilted his head in confusion at the question. “What?”

Kageyama shrugged, looking down at his feet. “You’re taking better care of yourself now, right? So, what do you have to be afraid of?”

Hinata stared at Kageyama, his eyes wide in shock. “I… you’re right, but what if… What if I can’t control it this time?”

Kageyama looked up, his eyes meeting Hinata’s in concern. “Like landing on your foot wrong?”

Hinata nodded, his eyes glassed over at the thought of ever getting benched again. “I won’t be able to control that, Kageyama. I’llー I won’t… It hasn’t happened butー Tomorrow…”

Kageyama seemed to realize Hinata was no longer trying to finish his sentences, putting a hand on top of Hinata’s shoulders, bending slightly to meet Hinata’s eyes. “Dumbass, look at me.”

Hinata gulped, nodding as he met Kageyama’s intense gaze. Kageyama let go of Hinata’s shoulder, instead reaching for his hand. “You won’t fall,” Kageyama declared, gripping Hinata’s hand. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, remember?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, nodding as Kageyama shot him a small smile. “Yeah, I’ve been taking care of myself.”

“Yeah, you have,” Kageyama commented.

Hinata nodded. “I… I’ll be okay. Tomorrow.”

Kageyama hummed, letting go of Hinata’s hand. “You have nothing to fear, dumbass. You have mー the team.”

Hinata chuckled to himself, thinking about the times in their first year where Kageyama  _ was _ what he had to fear. Now, Kageyama was reassuring him everything would be okay, which was a complete one eighty from their first year.

But, they were different now. Hinata’s hair was longer now, Kageyama’s shorter, showing off his midnight eyes under the dim light in the kitchen. They were no longer that painful rivalry of the past, they were now an eternal rivalry that would last as long as time.

For now, though, they were just two teammates in a kitchen in a Tokyo hotel. Hinata smiled at the thought as Kageyama sipped from his frog mug. Hinata wondered if Kageyama owned the mug, and kept it in his mind to buy him an embarrassingly cute frog sweater on his birthday.

“Yama?” He asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Kageyama hummed, glancing at Hinata. “Hm?”

“Let me try some milk,” Hinata said, despite his earlier request of not wanting it.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You didn't want some earlier.”

“Uwah, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed. “Please? We can go back to the main room afterwards!”

Kageyama nodded, putting the frog mug on the counter behind him. “I’ll make you a new one,” Kageyama said, with no explanation on why he would do such a thing when he could do what he did earlier, offer his mug to Hinata.

Hinata smiled, wondering if Kageyama wanted this short moment between them to last a little longer, too. He walked over to the cabinet to get a mug as Kageyama went to the fridge, the two of them moving in sync.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow as Hinata presented his mug. “A cat mug?”

Hinata flushed, looking away as Kageyama poured in milk. “Kenma got it for me… uh, because it looks like you.”

Kageyama snorted, a reaction Hinata didn't expect _ at all. _ He looked up at Kageyama, who was now closing his eyes. “Dumbass,” he muttered, fond yet full of the things Kageyama couldn't quite voice yet.

It was intriguing, how such a nickname became a thing between them, full of memories and light-hearted insults.

Hinata went on his tiptoes to open the microwave above him, sliding the milk in for thirty seconds. Kageyama stood beside him, wordlessly glancing at him as if he was trying to find the right words to say in such a situation. He stood a bit closer, touching Hinata’s shoulder with his arm.

A few seconds later, Hinata removed his mug from the microwave, Kageyama’s presence no longer pressing against Hinata and was now at his spot from earlier. He faced Kageyama as he sipped the milk, smiling down at it.

“Ah! It’s so calming!” Hinata exclaimed. He understood why Kageyama said he drank milk during situations where he was stressed, the warmness of it all making him melt and feel like he wasn't carrying anything on his shoulders.

Kageyama hummed, rolling his eyes as he looked over at Hinata’s joyous face. “You have a milk mustache,” he commented, putting his mug to his mouth as if he was trying to hide a smile.

If anything, he was doing a really bad job at it, the corners of his lips curling up clear as day on his face when Hinata looked up at him.

Hinata immediately put his arm to his mouth, wiping as he glared playfully at Kageyama. “Don't laugh at me,” Hinata murmured. “You have one too!”

Kageyama huffed, not falling for Hinata's words. “Do not.” He sipped from his mug, revealing that he had just finished its contents. “You looked silly. Don't grow a mustache in the future.”

Hinata laughed at the comment, watching as Kageyama washed and dried his mug. It wasn't like he was planning to get one, anyway, but he’d keep in mind that Kageyama had called him  _ silly. _

He watched as Kageyama wordlessly stood there, as if he wasn't sure what to do. Hinata sighed, drinking some milk before speaking up. “Go back to the main room and get some sleep, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama glanced at the window before looking back at Hinata, shaking his head. “I’ll wait for you. What if you trip and no one notices until morning?”

Hinata chuckled. “I think you’re overestimating a  _ trip, _ Yama.”

“I think you’re underestimating a trip,” Kageyama huffed. “Just hurry it up.”

Hinata smiled, appreciating Kageyama’s stay. He had smiled way more than he’d like in front of Kageyama, something about the warm milk and night sky making him feel safe by Kageyama’s side.

He pushed the thought away as he switched sides, now standing next to Kageyama as he sipped on his milk. He always felt safe around Kageyama, what was different now?

Hinata let out a small breath, immediately realizing the difference between now and on court. The difference was more than the setting, the distance between them, the light-hearted insults they threw at each other.

The difference was the way Kageyama would try to glance at Hinata, his expression softer and more only for Hinata to see.

Hinata giggled to himself, looking up at Kageyama. Kageyama immediately looked away, his face red with blush as if he was just caught staring. Hinata let out a tiny noise, small but content.

“Staring at me, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked teasingly.

Kageyama huffed, looking back at Hinata, ears red. “No.” 

Hinata wasn't buying his lie, sure the smile on his face told Kageyama those words he hadn't voiced.

Hinata sipped the last of the milk in the mug, frowning as he realized the night would end just as soon as it started.

He started washing the mug when he felt a tiny push by Kageyama's arm, once again against his shoulder.

“Hey,” Kageyama whispered from above him, Hinata looking up as he turned off the sink. “Don't look so sad, we have a game tomorrow. Can't have our ace so down in the dumps.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, almost dropping the mug in the sink. “Woah, didn't know our vice captain was so encouraging. Maybe say that to our teammates, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama snorted. “As if. They’ll be encouraged enough by Yamaguchi, I’m sure.”

Hinata dried the mug, putting it next to Kageyama’s frog one. He looked up at Kageyama, pressing a little closer to him. “We’ll win tomorrow,” he said, his voice firm and sure.

Kageyama hummed, Hinata able to feel the vibration of his voice as Kageyama tested his boundaries, Hinata’s head now on top of Kageyama’s chest. “We’ll definitely win,” he reiterated.

Hinata smiled, separating a bit from Kageyama as he looked up. He couldn't help but widen his smile when Kageyama looked back down at him, the worries of their first year long behind the both of them.

Hinata brushed his hand against Kageyama’s, giggling as he remembered a time he and Kageyama couldn't stand each other. 

That time was long past them, Kageyama intertwining their two hands a sign of their everlasting relationship.

“I’m… not good at this,” Kageyama whispered, breaking the silence between them. “I don't know what this means. But… I know you mean so much to me.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, chuckling as he realized how sweet Kageyama was being. “Do I, now?”

“Of course,” Kageyama said, pouting. “Dumbass.”

Hinata beamed. It was unfair, how Kageyama managed to make him feel so warm inside when the warm milk was no longer in sight, being drunk by him.

Hinata tightened his hold on Kageyama’s hand, not wanting to let go, not wanting the moment to end. He didn't know how to voice this, how to tell Kageyama he felt the same way.

The way Kageyama gripped back was proof enough that Kageyama understood, leaning down to whisper in Hinata’s ear. “We should get some sleep.”

Hinata flushed, unsure how to respond. Kageyama pulled away, staring at Hinata once again.

Hinata, against his better wishes, nodded. “Yeah, we have a game to win.”

Kageyama nodded, leading Hinata outside of the kitchen and turning off the light, their hands still intertwined. 

Hinata, finally finding the words he wanted to say, stopped before they reached the room. Kageyama stopped when he noticed Hinata wasn't walking anymore, turning around, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Hinata only chuckled, that couldn't do. He tiptoed and pressed his lips to Kageyama’s cheek, pecking it as he smiled fondly.

“Good night kiss,” Hinata explained. “For sleeping well.”

Kageyama let out a tiny breath, his face flushed and full of surprise. Tonight seemed like a night full of surprises, Hinata supposed.

Kageyama, finally regaining his confidence from earlier, huffed and bent down to Hinata, his eyes half lidded. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead. “Good luck kiss, for tomorrow. In case I can't do it.”

Hinata chuckled. “You're so _ soft _ today, Kageyama.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, the two of them starting to walk back to the room again. “Maybe I’m soft everyday and you just don't notice.”

Hinata giggled. “Really now, Kageyama-kun?”

“Of course,” Kageyama scoffed, the two of them entering the room as quietly as they possibly could. 

They shuffled into their futons as quietly as possible, as if they weren't out of their futons in the first place.

“Yama,” Hinata whispered, facing Kageyama with a tiny smile.

Moonlight illuminated Kageyama’s face as he turned towards Hinata, putting a hand on top of Hinata’s, a sign he heard him.

Hinata took a few seconds to take in Kageyama's face, illuminated by the tiny moonlight, a stark contrast to the dim lighting of the kitchen light.

The moonlight was blue, unlike the yellow kitchen light, and made Kageyama’s face look more ethereal than usual.

His eyes were calm, his expression soft and full of feelings that he didn't seem to know how to convey. Hinata found that sweet, Kageyama’s touch warm and full of the love he was trying to convey.

Hinata chuckled, the exhaustion of staying up catching up to him. He closed his eyes a bit, grinning up at Kageyama. “I like you, I think.”

Kageyama snorted. “The kiss told me everything, dumbass. You don't need to tell me. I know.”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut, giggling as he felt Kageyama’s hand tighten around his, intertwining their fingers together. “You know how I feel too, right?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata hummed. “You  _ adore _ me, Kageyama Tobio.”

Kageyama didn't deny it, letting out a tiny breath that sounded more like a laugh. Hinata smiled at the sound, drifting off to sleep.

He felt pressure on his forehead, someone running their hands through Hinata’s head. “Good night kiss,” Kageyama whispered. “For sleeping well, dumbass.”

Hinata huffed, Kageyama’s voice warmer than the milk the two of them drank earlier.

Hinata drifted off into a full sleep, Kageyama’s words in his mind as he dreamed of a day that would come, playing against his rival that lasted for eternity.

But, for now, they lived in a moment in which he and his rival played together, and were stronger together than apart. 

Tomorrow, they’d deal with their feelings. But, tonight, their tiny kisses and words that meant nothing but love and affection was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> all i've been writing is fluff and really. its the best
> 
> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryhinas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
